Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for Night of the Undead), also known as Night in the Rezurrection poster, is the first Nazi Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: World at War and the Zombies game mode. It was later released on the Hardened and Prestige Editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, as well as on the Rezurrection map pack on August 23rd, 2011. A structure resembling that of the building in Nacht der Untoten appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II map Green Run. Chronologically, it is the third Zombies map after Origins and Mob of the Dead. Overview Nacht der Untoten is located in an abandoned bunker where up to four players must defend themselves against an infinite number of waves of the undead for as long as possible. In World at War, the players are unknown soldiers, while in Black Ops it is the original characters, who were first seen in the World at War version of Shi No Numa. Features Due to Nacht der Untoten being the first zombies map, it is relatively simple in comparison to most of its successor maps. It had only two utilities, as well as fewer wall weapon locations than later maps. However, these of all been important contributions to later maps. A more exclusive feature are Explosive Barrels, which can be found outside the map, and will explode after being shot multiple times. Weapons Nacht der Untoten features a large variety of weapons. Like the other World at War maps, wall weapons are also available in the Mystery Box. There are a total of eight weapons that can be bought off of the wall. In addition to many weapons featured in multiplayer, Nacht der Untoten has the Ray Gun, the first in a series of Wonder Weapons, as well as the Molotov Cocktails, which take up the players tactical grenade slot like in campaign. Utilities Nacht der Untoten only features two utilities - the Mystery Box and the Sniper Cabinet. The Mystery Box can be found in the Help Room. At a cost of 950 points, the player to spin the box to get a random weapon. The player could get anything from a wall weapon, to Molotov Cocktails, to the MG42, to the Ray Gun. The player doesn't have to take the weapon, and can let the box timeout so that they can try for a different weapon. The Sniper Cabinet can be found upstairs, in the area of the Help Room. It costs 1500 points, and when used, will give the player a scoped Kar98k. Unlike the Mystery Box, the player will automatically take the bolt-action rifle, so it is advised to have the player's least wanted weapon out when they choose to use it. On the iOS version of the map, the player is given an M2 Flamethrower instead. Due to the M2 Flamethrower being more powerful on iOS than consoles and PC, it is worth getting in the game. The price of the cabinet is increased to 2000 on iOS. Power-Ups Nacht der Untoten also debuted Power-Ups - drops from killed zombies that aid players when picked up. There are four power-ups that debuted in Nacht der Untoten. They are Max Ammo, Double Points, Insta-Kill, and the Nuke. Max Ammo replenishes all of the players' reserve ammunition; Double Points gives twice the points given (i.e., 10 points for barrier without, 20 for barriers with); Insta-Kill allows players to kill zombies with one bullet or knife; the Nuke kills all zombies on the map, and awards 400 points to all players. On Call of Duty: World at War, Double Points and Insta-Kill will display a 30 second timer on the HUD telling the player how long they have until the effects of the Power-Up end and the Nuke does not give any points. In addition to these four power-ups, Call of Duty: Black Ops also features the Carpenter power-up, which rebuilds all of the barriers on the map and awards players with 200 points. Unlike World at War, no timer is displayed for Double Points and Insta-Kill. Rooms Nacht der Untoten has only three rooms: the starting room, the Help room and the upstairs room. The cost to gain access to these rooms are 1000 points each. Starting Room The Starting Room has five windows where the zombies can breach through and that can also be boarded up. It is the largest and the most open room on the map. From this room, the player can either go through a door right of where the player spawns, with the word "Help" written on it (the letter P is unfinished so it reads "Hell"), or clear the sofa barricade on the stairs to go upstairs. There are two weapons in this room. Weapons Available: *Kar98k - 200 points *M1A1 Carbine - 600 points Perk-a-Colas Available: *Mule Kick - 4000 points (Black Ops only) Help Room The Help Room has two windows and a wall that leads into a dead-end cave that can be boarded up. It is slightly smaller than the Starting Room, and has a radio which plays music when knifed or shot. The Mystery Box is located here along with two other weapons. The only path leading away from this room (aside from the "Help" door) is the debris blocking the path to the upstairs room. Weapons Available: *Double-Barreled Shotgun - 1200 points *Thompson - 1200 points Upstairs Room The Upstairs Room has four windows and a slight elevation advantage. It is the same size as the Help room, but includes more rubble and debris surrounding the located area, so it is harder to maneuver around this room. This room includes four weapons and the Sniper Cabinet. Weapons Available: *Stielhandgranates (4) - 250 points *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip - 1200 points *M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 points *BAR - 1800 points Sniper Cabinet Weapons: *Scoped Kar98k - 1500 points *M2 Flamethrower (iOS version only) - 2000 points Weapons Mystery Box Weapons Perk-a-Cola Machines Easter Eggs There are two minor Easter eggs on this map. Radio In the Help Room, there is a radio right of the Mystery Box, there is a radio. When it is knifed or shot, it will play music. In World at War, it will play various songs such as the Black Cats soundtrack, the Red Army theme, the Königgrätzer Marsch ''or WTF. In ''Black Ops, however, it will play songs mostly from the Dead Ops Arcade soundtrack. Undone The musical Easter egg Undone by Kevin Sherwood can be activated if the player shoots Explosive Barrels around the map. The player doesn't have to make them explode, just shoot them once. The locations of the barrels vary, but all are visible from barriers in the starting room. Call of Duty: Black Ops A remastered variant of Nacht der Untoten is available on Call of Duty: Black Ops if the player has purchased the Rezurrection map pack or the Hardened/Prestige Edition of the game. The map remains largely unchanged, although the Zombies are significantly more intelligent, being able to attack through the barriers unlike the World at War version. Cold War-era weapons are now available in the Mystery Box instead of the World War II weapons, as well as the Monkey Bombs and Thundergun. The Perk-a-Cola Mule Kick is available in the starting room, and the characters are now Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen instead of the unidentified Marines. The radio in the "Help Room" also now plays different music, mostly from the Dead Ops Arcade soundtrack. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The bunker from Nacht der Untoten makes a cameo appearance in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Green Run on TranZit, as "The Prototype". The structure can be found within the cornfield between the Farm and Power Station, and Denizens do not spawn inside or around the bunker. There are two entrances to the building, one is the window to the left of where the Kar98k used to be bought and the other is to the right of the Kar98k. The Help Room is blocked by debris and the stairs have collapsed, making it only possible to stay in the starting room. In addition, barriers cannot be rebuilt, so zombies are able to spawn near the windows and climb over them. Parts Two parts for Buildables spawn can spawn in "The Prototype". *The Handbrake for the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23; can spawn: *#Near the lamp. *#In one of the cabinets. *#On the stairway, on the right behind the desk. *The Radio for the NAV table (if it doesn't spawn in the Diner) Gallery Call of Duty: World at War Nacht der Untoten - DNST.jpg|Downstair Floor-plan. Nacht der Untoten - UPST.jpg|Upstairs Floor-plan. Nacht Der Untoten Ground Floor.jpg|View of ground floor from Help Room door. Nacht der Untoten Upstairs.jpg|Upstairs view. Nacht der Untoten Overview.jpg|Map overview. Nacht der Untoten Help Room.jpg|Help Room (Mystery Box in far left corner). Nacht der Untoten Sniper Cabinet.jpg|Sniper Cabinet located Upstairs. Nacht der Untoten Mystery Box.jpg|Mystery Box located in the Help Room. Nacht der Untoten Help Room Door.jpg|The unfinished Help on the door to the Help Room. Nacht der Untoten You Must Ascend From Darkness.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Start Room. Nacht der Untoten Salvation Writing.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Help Room. Nacht der Untoten crashed B-17 WaW.jpg|Crashed B-17 Flying Fortress outside the building. Nacht der Untoten Poster2.jpg|A Zombie attacking the player in Nacht der Untoten. Nazi Zombies logo WaW.png|Nazi Zombies sign shown on the loading screen. Marines Nacht der Untoten WaW.jpg|Marines from the Nacht Der Untoten trailer. Call of Duty: Zombies Mystery Box Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Mystery Box in Call of Duty: Zombies. Help Door Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Help door in Call of Duty: Zombies. Sniper Cabinet CoDZ.jpg|The Sniper cabinet. Call of Duty: Black Ops Night rezurrection BO.png|In Zombie Labs. Note the Makarov, which isn't usable in-game. Nacht der Untote Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen in Black Ops. Nacht der Untoten zombies BO.jpg|Nacht der Untoten in Black Ops. Nacht der Untoten Easter egg 9-24-11 BOZ.png|As seen in Black Ops Zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Nacht der Untoten outside BOII.png|The outside of Nacht Der Untoten in Green Run. Trivia General *On Treyarch's official site, the Mysterious Radio Transmissions Intelligence says "Ever since the second outbreak at Nacht der Untoten...". *The trucks outside cannot be destroyed in Call of Duty: Black Ops but can be destroyed in Call of Duty: World at War. *"Ascend From Darkness", one of the messages written on the wall, is also one of Viktor Reznov's steps to escape from the Vorkuta prison. Call of Duty: World at War *The song heard during the 'Game Over' sequence is "Lullaby for a Dead Man". *The Thompson price incorrectly states that it costs 1500 points for the weapon, while it is actually 1200. The same goes for Call of Duty: Zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The menu image of Nacht der Untoten, along with the other three Call of Duty: World at War maps, is used in the loading screen for Kino der Toten on Call of Duty: Black Ops in the style of a comic strip. *Teaser art for Rezurrection shows a Russian firing dual-wield Makarovs, which is not possible in-game. Call of Duty: Zombies *The players can hear their characters speak by getting three ("I'm gonna bust some heads!"), five ("Back in the dirt!") or seven ("Kick ass!") headshots in a row. Videos Call of Duty: World at War Video:Call of Duty World at War - Nacht der Untoten|Nacht der Untoten Trailer Video:Call of Duty World At War Nacht Der Untoten - Loading Screen|Nacht der Untoten Loading Screen. Call of Duty: Black Ops Video:Nacht der Untoten Musical Easter Egg|Activating the musical Easter egg Undone. fr:Nacht Des Untoten Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Maps Category:Green Run Locations